Salamander Extermination
TO MAKE THIS CLEAR: *'DES IS DESCAL SHAMAN' *'BLUE IS DRAKE EREN' *'KFC IS JONNY BLADE' *'HOLO IS GUANG GLOOMPOND' *'JONNY IS REI VACCARO' *'KNIGHT IS CRESSIDA BARRETT' It was on grim sunday night. The moon stood bright and high, not a single star could be seen for as far as the eye could see. Three mages had been gathered just outside hte harbor town, all of them sent upon a mission give to them by the magical higher ups to eradicate the dark guild which inhabited the severs: Salamander Shade. The three mages looked upon eachother, not certain of what to make of their "comrades", or even if they could rely on them for this important task. But with such high stakes, and a fat cash bag waiting for all of them after succeeding, they did not have much time to question their fellow's motives. Still, it didn't stop them from trying to root out any suspicious motives. As Jonny Blade stood at the edge of the town he looked around him at his to partners for the mission, looking up and down at them, attempting to get a feel of them. He looked back to the town, dreading the moment in which he had to enter the town's filthy sewers. "What do you all think? Think that this is a hoax?" he asked casually. Without a word, Descal Shaman takes point and heads further into the sewers. After disappearing into the darkness of the drain, he replies with only a word, "No". Drake waves his hand as he walks towards the group quietly. The young man continues to follow while having his right hand on his treasured fire katana. And I thought I had it bad.. as Jonny lit up a cigar. taking a few puffs before activating his cybernetics for the upcoming battle. Descal halts after continuing down the path for long while. He pauses after sensing a strong magic power approaching him from the front. He waits for the others to notice the same overbearing aura. Drake was about to walk another step until he froze. He gripped the handle of his sword tighter due to the magical power he was feeling. He tries to calm his breathing. " this magic power...it's very strong.." Drake said with a hint of fear in his voice. As Jonny was finishing his cigar, he felt an immense power coming from the woods, going to check it out. Anybody going with me? Jonny asked. Cressida walking in with a bit of a cloak around her as her long hair flows in the very wind itself as she walks upon the ground. She was dressed in in a black steel plate armor with a bit of a headdress as well as carrying a spear with a banner on it and a sword at her side. "Eh?" She's begins to blinks steadily notice any other figures in the distance. " I will go with you jonny. " Drake said to jonny as he was being careful. Camouflaged by the darkness of the sewers, Rei had sensed one, two-no, several bio-electrical presences in the surrounding area. His interest was perked by the signatures he had picked up on, though to Rei, their magical signatures were far from something to worry about. Brushing his blonde hair out of his line of sight, he closed his eyes before sighing, "Why am I even here?" A heavy odour of alcohol and overly spicy food filled the Cantina of the Salamander Guild Hall. Joy filled every creek and corner of the hall, laughter echoing through the air. Among them sat Their Guild Master, Guang Gloompond, chugging down a gargantuan bottle of Apple & Cinnamon Cider in friendly competition with a fellow salamander. He didn't know the man's name worth a damn, but he none the less treated him as if they were close friends. Eventually Guang came out as the victor of the competition, raising the bottle and smahing it against the floor, earning the cheers of all those around him, except for a certain orange haired woman who eyed him with the same loving yet disapproving gaze a mother may give her child who performs an indecent act. Guang stood there and began handing out high fives to his subordinates when a strange feeling began to creep up upon him. He turned towards the door to the hall and eyed it suspiciously. He rose up from his chair and begin to walk towards it. Right as he was about to open it up, another hand landed on his. It was the woman from previously, Yu Shimamura, looking at him with concern. "What's the matter?" She asked. Guang simply smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "Nothing to be concerned about, I believe... You still remember the signal, right?" he spoke and without waiting for an answer, he pulled the door open and stepped out. The gloomy severs as he continued forward, following that crawling feeling down his spine. Power had gathered in his midst, and vast quantities of it. He needed to be sure that everything was as it ought to be. As he continued his walk forward, he eventually came across a group of individuals. Three mages at the back of the tunnel, one of which held a katana in a fashion similar to one who is just about to enter battle. Then there were two others, just to his right and left. One of them was a woman, clad in black plate and the other was a man who's features were hard to make out in the dark. "Why are you all here? If you are here to join the Salamander Shade, the guild hall is just over there. Drinks and food is free at the first visit." He spoke, attempting to sound friendly despite his senses telling him that the people were not here for a small chat. Descal notices a situation brewing further along the sewer tunnels. He takes time to consider his strategy, and rolls a few small lacrima ahead of him. They disappear into the darkness, but they will give Descal a much needed tactical advantage later on. Before continuing down the path, Descal allows Jonny and Drake to catch up with him. The blond hair female with golden eyes claded in black armor kept following from the distance between her and the group choosing to see where they are going instead of outright engaging them. She appears to be keeping to the side using environmental Shield herself and being seen by them. Drake was on complete mute and didn't make a sound when he follows them. He was beginning to slowly draw his sword from its sheath and begins to leak a little bit of magic. With no reactions that stood satisfactory to Guang, he decided to take a more direct approach. "Listen," he spoke as in a flash of light he now held a colossal Zweihander blade. "I do not know your purpose, but I know that I will not tolerate foreign intruders in my guild. Therefore, I ask of you to leave. Now!" Managing to catch a glimpse of the light that came from summoning the weapon as well as the magic energy that radiated from the same origin as the light, Rei's procrastination came to a halt as his eyes were fixated on the darkness of the tunnel which would lead to around four or five mages according to the bioelectrical currents he sensed. "Welp that didn't go well" She said re-equipping her Lance which carries a banner are the magical seal on the end of it. As she looked prepared as she placed her hand on her sword as a side arm as the hand had a tattoo of the Vengeance blade dark guild lightly covered by her gauntlet on her right hand. " i guess we should come out and fight then. I no longer see any point in hiding. " Drake said. He begins to walk out of the shadows and walks into view with his sword being drawn. In honesty, he was quite nervous and wants it all to end. Jonny immediately charged at the unknown intruders, hoping for his comrades to follow along and attack as well. Guang's face contorted into anger as he stepped towards the three intruders ahead of him, his left hand held up towards them, radiating a golden glow. "Corvus." He spoke as three crows of stellar light shot out of his palm and headed straight towards the three men at blistering speeds. As this act had been completed, Guang took his sword in both hands and turned to the man and woman at his sides. "I do not know who you are, but if you are not here to fight, you might as well help me deal with this little infestation of mine. A nice reward will await you if you do." He spoke as he struck a stance and awaited the three men's approach. Rei, who had found himself at the battle scene after heading directly to the source of where the magical energy he felt, had heard the horny man's request. "A reward you say?" Rei began as he his eyes surveyed what would be his opponents before his eyes soon found themselves to be fixated upon the rather tall figure that had acted first to attack. "I'm not interested in the reward but..." Coating himself in an untamed lightning cloak that illuminated the surrounding area, in a burst of speed, he intercepted the man with metallic arms with a grin on his face. "I don't mind crushing a few bugs if that means I can become strong enough to crush ''him''." Rei said as he attempted to punch the man in front of him, a punch so fast that it would be hard to dodge even by a trained mage. Cassandra then draws a magical seal with her spear using the energy from the weapon to generate a large sphere of flames from the tip of it. The sphere begins to impact into the ground infront of her before spreading around the walls of the tunnel like a current of water to flood in to burn all those infront of her using a powerful fury of flames within a enclosed area to attempt to deal with them quickly so they won't have to reveal her true power. She kept her free hand still gripped upon her sword keeping a area behind her so she herself won't be burned as she gives a very cold smile at the fact she didn't care about hurting allies or enemies in this matter to win. Drake raised his hand in the air as a teal magic sigil appears. He place his hand in front of him as a powerful and big icy wind was blowing foward strongly, causing the massive flame die down into small ember as it was beginning to clear a path all around the group for them to move. Once the flames were extinguished, the path was safe to move now. " guys go! Let's keep moving! " Drake yelled. He grabs his fire katana and tries to block the light crow attack as best as he could. Jonny quickly got out of the golden spell that was sure to obliterate him, then let the unknown Mage hit him, not fazing him one bit. He then stood there, waiting for the next move. Guang had barely attempted to make a move out of the flames which roared through the space, he had held a decent distance from it to remain unscathed. Guang had gauged a bit of their prowess with his magic. The Corvus spell causes decent damage, but to compensate it is fast like a bullet, a testament to the two mages skill whom had either been able to block or dodge it. However, for whatever the reason may be, the third crow managed to find it's mark in the thrid mage that was present, striking him straight in the chest. "I see. You are not the run of the mill grunts like the rest. This might just prove to be challenging. Let's see how long you last." He spoke as another bright light flashed through the dark crevices. The horned man now stood clad in a plated black armor, his sword in one hand and a great flaming Warhammer in the other. Guang charged towards the mechanically enhanced mage, his hammer in the air, ready to bring down a heavy blow. The flames disappeared as soon as it came, leaving Rei with barely anything to worry about though there was two things he was worrying about. The mage that took one of his punches head on and acted like it was simply as if a fly had landed on his face and secondly, the tall man charging directly towards him and the mage he had just punched with an intent of causing pain. Rei quickly re-positioned himself back at his starting point, surveying the next moves to come. The lady also clad in black armor moves her left hand as it briefly goes with a purple outline has she triggers her Curse Macro to sending the effects of it directly to Guang to have him turn his hammer attack the others instead as her puppet revealing to the rest of the party that she is a demon golden yellow eyes glimmer in the darkness as she kept her spear prepared in case of a counter-attack from any of them. Descal purposely takes a shot straight from Guang's spell to gauge his magic ability. His recon was over and now he knew it was time to act. One of the lacrima he rolled over previously was an explosive set to release a small concentrated dose of anti-ethernano particles that would poison his target and leave him momentarily without his magic. After activating his trap, he waits for the enemy to absorb the particles before moving in closer to attack with his sword magic. Drake pulls out his Ice Bow from his weapon pouch, focusing the bow to create ice arrows. He jumps back from the group as he was firing multiple ice arrows from behind the group. Then his right arm started to hurt. " guh! I will be the long distance support guys! " Drake said with a hint of pain in his voice. Jonny quickly moved to the Mage who was wielding the staff, dashing towards her with a retractable spear made of steel. Guang felt it. An uncontrolble urge to abandon path from his intended target and head for the remaining two. He didn't want to, but what choice did he have? His arms and legs moved at their own accord, heedless to his own commands. He turned his head, his body still in pursuit but his gaze shifted to the woman clad in black. Her eyes glowed yellow and he could see the mark. Was she a demon? Was she responsible?! Guang knew that whatever spell she had cast upon him, it was no traditional spellwork. It was a Curse. Guang was about to relent when an idea struck him. if this worked, he could be saved. She may have control of his body, but not all of it's actions. He glew radiantely once again. He had been comanded to fight his foes. However, she had not not given instructions on HOW to fight them. He changed his equipment once again, sword, hammer and plate armor gone in exchange for a heavier and bulkier piece of equipment, two great shields adorning his arms with gun-like barrels coming from them. "Requip: Per'Zziel!" He cried out, his voice darker and grim. He ceased his assault and turned his attention towards the demon to his side. He saw the mechanically augmented man hading for her. What a coincidence! So was he. Guang leaped through the air, the armor aiding in his jump and heading straight for the witch with shields first. Spotting the one of the ice arrows heading straight for his forehead, Rei ducked in order to evade death before coating his hand in yellow lightning and moulding the lightning into the shape of a blade. He then dashed towards the instigator of the attack who was situated towards the back of the horde of enemies. Charging at him at a rather fast speed, he soon found himself metres away from the mage, shouting "Raigekijin!", aiming to stab the mage in his heart. Cressdra than keep her distance from them making some space between them as she is gathering her energy. Multiple swords and otherwise dangerous weapons, begin to float around her each bearing a cursive mark on the sides of each blade implying that she's already controlling them as well as she then launches it towards everyone else there's a large hurricane like winds as the multiple weapons begin to swarm out words into the tunnels impale through multiple people at once. "A shame but my time is short, and the sooner I can get rid of that Guild for my master." She said getting impatient as she simply use the other person as a decoy in order to strike out at everyone including himself using him primarily as a disposable Pawn. It doesn't take long for Descal to read the situation and realize Cressdra is a demon, and the anti-ethernano attack would be useless because of that. He unsheaths his greatsword and with one slash he cuts any weapon heading towards him to ribbons. The swordsmen ignores all other threats and dashes straight for the demon, dashing at Cressdra before leaping and cocking his gargauntan blade back. She has little time to react before he takes her head. Drake gasp at the women's frightening speed as she was getting closer. If he didn't move quickly, he was going to get killed. The young mage used High-Speed magic and used Clone Magic to create a doppelganger of himself, jump on its shoulders, and jumps high into the air as he resumed his ice arrow barrage from above. " you're fast, but it will take more then speed to catch me! " Drake said to her. As the dark and mysterious woman was controlling Jonny, he stood here motionless, with purple pupils, waiting for the next move. Guang advanced when he realized his first assault was a failure. He began to make his approach when he took notice of how the demon had taken control over the mechanically enhanced mage, as well as a storm of swords began to take shape. He raised his shields to take cover as he opened up a void rift which began spewing out void "taint" over the floor. His shields still raised he quickly dashed past the mechanical mage and uttered: "Eat it. Trust me." He knew the mage was not serving the demon out of his own free will and he could not afford any more enemies right now. As he came close enough, he raised and cocked on of the shields as he went in for a powerful punch to Cressida's neck. Cassandra then attempts to move backward using her side-arm sword to act as a defensive tool to shield herself from the incoming blow clearly caught off guard as she was expecting to deal with Guang so soon as she shifts her blade to the right in front of her. She attempts to make both Descal and Gaung strike upon each other in the crossfire of taking her out as she begins to appeared to be paniced a bit. "Tsh! Damn it!" She said as she was using her other hand to motion the spear across using the metal pole end to also push upwards to parry the larger swrod knowing this was only a distraction however the reinforced steel of her spear could temperory hold him off while she is trying to gather her thoughts. Descal takes advantage of the demon girl's panic and disarms her by slashing her spear away. In order to avoid crossing with Gaung's attack, Descal casts his Endless Waltz spell to coat himself in a blue aura. This aura grants him incredible speed, which he uses to quickly appear behind Cressidra, hoping to decapitate her on his backswing.